Flippy
Flippy Doggenbottom is a NPC dog Toon who became temporary president of the Toon Council. He resides in the Toon Hall at Toonkatsu Central. Biography : I first moved in to Toonkatsu in 2020, just a year after construction started. Oh boy, I remember that day like it was yesterday! : ―Flippy It is unknown where Flippy originally resided, but he moved into Toonkatsu in 2020 a year after construction started. Because he considered Mickey and Aoi Kiriya as his humble hero and enjoyed seeing his movies, Flippy had always been eager to move into Toonkatsu after hearing about it throughout those years before construction. Before moving into Toonkatsu, he took part in Tooniversity to gain a degree in "Loony Literature and Animated Adjectives", in which he successfully earned the degree a year later. A few months after earning the degree, Mickey and Aoi sent a letter to Flippy accepting his application, allowing him to enter Toonkatsu as one of the very first residents. Moving into Toonkatsu : Talking to Surlee and Orihime is what really made me want to help this city. I didn't want to be an average toon, I wanted to be something bigger. I wanted to help. : ―Flippy Flippy traveled to the Toonkatsu Central playground upon riding the Trolley Tracks and preforming as a singing Pop Star Toon, and befriended a lime dog by the name of Sir Max who was handing out free Bamboo Rods to Toons at the time. After meeting Sir Max and Johnny Bepp, Flippy encountered a construction site of Goofy Speedway where another nearby Toon named Doctor Surlee and a former Pop Star Orihime Mitsuishi was inspecting the construction with his blueprints. Because of Doctor Surlee and Orihime Mitsuishi's intelligence, Flippy wanted to refrain from being an average Toon by lending his hand in helping Toonkatsu since he, Orihime and Surlee shared all sorts of similar ideas. Mickey and Aoi offered Flippy a position to run in the Toon Council Presidential Elections as a candidate due to his loyal help for Toonkatsu. At some point, Flippy would also become good friends with Slappy and Ichigo Hoshimiya, another candidate running in the elections. The Toon Council Presidential Elections : With a heavy heart, I hearby accept the Toon Council Presidency. Only until the Cogs are gone though. If we're going to get rid of them, we have to stand together. Toons of the world... UNITE! : ―Flippy To kick off his campaigning for the Toon Council Presidential Elections, Flippy allowed Toons to become a Black Cat during Toonkatsu's first Halloween year in October 31, 2021. On New Year's Day in 2022, Flippy launched fireworks as another part of his campaign. Finally, when the TPH Troopers prepared the elections by decorating Toonkatsu Central with props after Alec Tinn's debut, Flippy created his very own campaign stand to offer an infinite amount of delicious Whole Cream Pies to all Toons. As the campaigns from both candidates went underway, Flippy grew a sense of jealously upon learning that Slappy and Ichigo's wacky personality had led to him gaining even more laff points. Because he believed that Slappy and Ichigo was hurting their's campaigns, Flippy invested in searching for Doctor Surlee and Orihime Mitsuishi's blueprint on laff. Flippy only ended up with 38 total laff, while Slappy had 42 and Ichigo had 13. Despite gaining a lot of favor from Toons during the voting session of the elections, Flippy still ended up with lesser votes than Slappy and ultimately lost the elections. However, a Yesman arrived to interrupt the elections and saddened Slappy right before Flippy's eyes. Demanding where Slappy was transported to, Flippy defeated the Yesman using one of his Whole Cream Pies, thus the Cogs unleashed their ambush marketing invasion known as Doomsday. With the help of Toons defending Toonkatsu Central, Flippy was able to defeat the Director of Ambush Marketing by using a Whole Cream Pie, a Birthday Cake, and then a Wedding Cake. Because Flippy was the only leader Toonkatsu had left, Alec Tinn, Orihime Mitsuishi and Doctor Surlee agreed that he would become president of the Toon Council. Flippy happily accepted the presidency, but would only take on the role temporarily until Slappy returned. Presidential duties : Just a week ago I assembled the Toon Council for our very first official meeting to talk about the future. Boy, was that a mess. : ―Flippy After the Toon Council Presidential Elections had ended, Flippy gained his own temporary office at Toon Hall until reconstruction for the building was completed. During a Toon Council meeting at the time, Flippy appointed Lord Lowden Clear to assemble a new group of Toons called the Toon Resistance as its leader, and discussed with Doctor Surlee and Orihime Mitsuishi about his construction plans for the brand new Toon Hall. As president of the Toon Council, Flippy continues to put in effort to keep Toonkatsuq the most Toontastic town. Events Flippy hosts annual events to offer cats a special black paint to make them become Black Cats on Halloween, and a snowball fight to make Christmas just as great as Slappy would have. He also appeared in two ToonFest events to welcome Toons as they entered the ToonFest Grounds. SOS Toon Flippy is a 5-star Toon-Up SOS Toon who can be rescued by defeating the Vice President. He uses the Juggling Cubes to restore a combined total of 124 laff to all Toons engaged in a Cog battle. Toonkatsu! Trading Card Flippy Doggenbottom, President of the Toon Council, was quite the underdog during the elections. After becoming the first Toon to figure out the Cog's weakness with one of his world-renowned cream pies, however, he was a literal hit! He's been one of the hardest working Toons in Toonkatsu ever since, but he claims that he'll only remain president until his pal, Slappy, is found. Until then, you'll see him doing everything from greeting new Toons to opening new neighborhoods in an effort to keep Toonkatsu the most Toontastic town in the Tooniverse! Likes: Cream pies, Alliteration Dislikes: Paperwork, Yesmen Trivia * Flippy was already president of the Toon Council in Toonkatsu Online. Canonically, according to the storyline of Toonkatsu! Rewritten, the Toon Council Presidential Elections with Slappy being elected as president did happen in Toonkatsu! Online and he was never saved. * Flippy's SOS card is the highest Toon-Up SOS card available in the game. * Flippy shares his love for Whole Cream Pies, which is most likely his number one reason for wanting to celebrate Pie Day. * In Alpha, Flippy would stand on the opposite side of Slappy when hosting events, since Slappy stood to the left side of Toon Hall. * Flippy was one of the very first Toons to reach the most laff points with a total of 38. However, Slappy had 42 laff points, which makes him the very first Toon to reach the most laff points. * During the timespan of the Toon Council Presidential Elections, Flippy himself as a real player could not friend other Toons due to some form of "election policy" that was established. * In Toonkatsu! Online, it was impossible to get the same exact Toon size as Flippy. He was made to be a lot taller than an ordinary medium sized dog so that nobody could copy his size, even though it is not impossible to copy his facial appearance. * Flippy once communicated with Toons by using SpeedChat with a set of special phrases. * Flippy accidentally crashed his airplane into Slappy's hot air balloon, which was implemented onto the back of Slappy's balloon with an HD texture in place. * Flippy defeated the Yesman that made Slappy go sad. This makes Flippy the first Toon to defeat a Cog in Toonkatsu! Rewritten, and to discover how the Cogs can be defeated. * During Operation: Storm Sellbot Headquarters, Flippy references Walt Disney. * Flippy's shorts with the same exact type and color can be purchased from the Donald's Dreamland Clothing Shop, but the shirt he wears with the same color scheme can only be ordered/gifted from Clarabelle's Cattlelog when it is available for the Toon. * Alpha testers can receive a special version of Flippy's shirt known for "Doomsday survivors" by redeeming the code "flip-for-flippy" in the Shticker Book. Category:Characters Category:Toons